


The Old House

by InitialA



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Epilogue, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InitialA/pseuds/InitialA
Summary: Hateno Village's gossips have a field day when that traveler finally moves in for good.





	The Old House

“I thought they were tearing down that old house.”

Nikka looks up from her washing. Amira shades her eyes with her free hand, a basket balanced on her hip, staring up past the Bolson houses. “What old house?” Nikka asks.

“You know, the one we all voted on. Above Firly Pond. It’s been empty for years, it’s probably got all kinds of critters in it. Bolson and his crew were going to tear it down.”

Nikka sighs, going back to scrub out one of her son’s tunics earnestly. The grass stains those children of hers get on their clothes... “You don’t have the sense the Goddess gave a goose, Amira. That traveling boy bought it, remember him? In and out for a while, always goes up to the lab. The nosy one. Bolson hasn’t shut up about it in months, paid in cash right then and there to have him and the boys fix it up like new.”

Amira makes a sound of recognition, then kneels down next to her friend to start her own washing. “I thought I heard something about that, but there’s been so much going on since Calamity Ganon fell that I haven’t had time to put the two together. So he lives here now, that Link boy?”

Nikka nods. “Looks like. Not bad to have a wandering knight in town, he can give the guards a good whipping until they’re in shape. That girl of his is a handful though, I don’t pity him.”

“Girl?”

“Do you even pay attention? The blonde girl, pretty little thing. She’s always running up the hill to the lab or nosing around in the forest. He brought her back when he moved in permanently, I saw them coming up the trail. You should see her horse, never saw anything like it. Pure white, smart creature. Had to be, the way she looked so tired; I’m surprised the boy didn’t tie her to her saddle so she didn’t fall out of it if she went to sleep.”

Amira looks thoughtful. “Well, that explains why he bought the house.”

“Don’t know about that, but they keep to themselves, aside from going to bother the Sheikah,” Nikka says.

She lets the conversation go and Amira doesn’t seem to mind getting down to work without the talking. It’s just as well; she’s not sure if she wants to mention what her Narah said she’d seen while poking around.

The house looks clean and fresh, like it hadn’t sat abandoned for a century. The two horses in the paddock next to the house get exercised regularly, with both of the house’s inhabitants taking them out frequently to hunt or let the girl get her investigations in. Narah says the girl talks funny “like Purah”, but Nikka hasn’t spoken to the Sheikah on the hill in years so she can’t say for sure. She talks smart, then, which explains why she’s forever going up the hill or with her nose in a book.

They bring back meat, too, selling the extra to Pruce for his stores. The boy’s a good provider, then, something Nikka thinks the girl needs.

She hadn’t looked just tired, that first day.

She’d looked like she’d seen hell. Lived it.

Well, Hateno’s a good enough place to recover from that, out here on the fringes of the world as they are, Nikka figures. It’s a quiet place, lively enough when it wants to be, but a good place to heal and build a life. It might be just the medicine the doctor ordered for a pair of young things who have seen far too much darkness in their young lives.

That and small, quiet comforts found in one another. If Narah is to be believed, anyway, on how often she’s seen them pressed close together in a tucked away copse of trees.

**Author's Note:**

> look, you can't give me a whole side quest of "Link acquires a house with all the fixings and furnishings" and _not show him and Zelda living there and filling it with books and her research_.


End file.
